


3 Tux's

by BarisiGirl



Series: Tux's [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Rafael Barba is back and he and Sonny Carisi are taking Noah Benson to the ballet.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Tux's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	3 Tux's

**Author's Note:**

> The episode that shall not be named does make an appearance but Barba walked away and did Not kill anyone.

Olivia was glad that her friend Rafael was back from Iowa. Noah could not stop jumping up and down. The day Rafael came back and took her for dinner, he asked if Noah had anything important on Saturday night, when Liv confirmed that he didn't, Rafael pulled out 3 tickets for the ballet. He explained that he and Sonny would be taking Noah to the ballet.

Saturday night came fast. During the day, Liv had asked Noah to get his tux out of his wardrobe for that night. Noah stared at his mum in confusion, when Liv explained that his uncle's would be taking him to the ballet, he ran straight to his room to get his tux out and ready. 

At 5pm, there was a knock at the door. Noah ran to answer it and jumped straight into his uncle Rafa's arms. Liv was happy to see that all 3 were wearing their tux's including bow ties. Sonny asked his former boss if she would take some photos of them to commemorate the night. Once photos were taken on Sonny's and Liv's phones, Rafael, Sonny and Noah left for the ballet.

The closer they got, the more Noah was excited. He kept saying how much he loves his dance classes. Rafael said that he was glad Noah was loving his dance classes. All of a sudden, Noah's eyes lit up, they had come to the ballet. After making their way to their seats after getting programs, Rafael reminded both Sonny and Noah to be quiet during the ballet.

2 and a half hours later, the 3 were making their way outside. The decided to stop at a cafe for some food and coffee. Liv was drinking tea when Noah came barreling in with Rafael and Sonny following close behind. When she looked at the 2 men, she could see that they were incredibly happy. Noah ran to take his tux off and get ready for bed before coming back and saying goodnight to his uncle's.

Liv asked them how it went tonight, Rafael rolled his eyes affectionately while Sonny grinned massively. She knew they were hiding something. All Liv had to do was glare at Sonny (as that glare had stopped working on Rafael years ago) knowing that he would spill. And spill he did. Sonny said that they had gotta a phone call last week saying that they had been approved as adoptive parents to a 2 month old baby girl.

Liv couldn't contain her excitement. She knew that they would have to talk to Amanda as she has 2 girls herself. Rafael said they were planning on having everyone over once they have their little girl in their arms. Liv said that she couldn't wait to meet her. Sonny said that they had named her Catalina after Rafael's Abuela. Liv looked at Rafael with a soft look. She knew how much losing his Abuela had hurt him.

After saying their goodbyes, Rafael and Sonny made their way home. Rafael pulled his bow tie undone and left it hanging around his neck. When he turned to look at his husband, Sonny was looking at him with love and affection in his eyes. Sonny couldn't help himself, he just had to say it. That he was a Barba Boy. Rafael rolled his eyes and said that at least Sonny didn't call himself a Barba Girl.

When they got home, Sonny went straight to bed as he had been up since 4am. Rafael looked at an old photo on his book case. A photo of himself as a baby in his Abuela's arms. He thought to himself wondering what she would think of him. How he gave up his career, thinking what would have happened if he had pulled that plug and glad that he didn't. He thought that maybe she would be happy that he had finally found true love.

He went to their bedroom and saw Sonny asleep just waiting for him to come to bed. Rafael knew that Catalina Diaz would be proud of him. Joining Sonny in bed just before he drifted off, he thought that he couldn't wait to bring Catalina Barba-Carisi home

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from an idea I had on twitter about the new episode.


End file.
